1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of drupaceous fruits. In particular, this invention relates to the formation of fruit pastes or purees from drupaceous fruits other than prunes. Fruit pastes are useful in the preparation of confections, cookies, ice cream and other fruit-flavored food commodities, and in food preparation in general which involves the cooking, extruding and shaping of processed fruits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prunes are unique among drupaceous fruits since their heavy flesh has a consistency which permits the removal of the pits after the plums from which they are formed have been dried. The flesh of other drupaceous fruits does not coagulate as well as that of prunes, and pit removal is consequently difficult and laborious once these fruits have dried. To process these fruits, therefore, one must first sort the whole fruits to separate the overripe and green fruits from the mature fruits. The latter are then individually cut in half, either by hand or by machine, and the pit removed. The fruit halves are then placed on trays, with cut side up. They are then gassed with sulfur dioxide, dried, washed, and resulfured. The lowest quality fraction of the product, which cannot be sold as is, or diced, is then ground into a paste.
The steps of cutting and pit removal are highly labor intensive, contributing in a major way to the cost of processed fruit. Furthermore, since only mature fruits can be destoned in this manner, the commodity base from which supplies can be drawn is limited. This places a serious economic limitation on drupaceous fruit processing in general. A further disadvantage of this process is the exposure of the cut fruit surface to air during the sulfur treatment and drying steps and also during shipping when the processing plant is at a separate location. Such exposure often results in a loss of color and flavor, and creates a possible sanitation hazard.
Clearly, an improved process is desirable wherein color and flavor loss and sanitation hazards are minimized and where a useful product can be obtained from a broader commodity base.